A Escolha Certa
by FireKai
Summary: Tristan x Serenity x Duke, Seto x Joey, contém yaoi. Serenity está confusa sobre de quem gosta mais, Tristan ou Duke. Enquanto a escola se prepara para um torneio, Serenity pensa e toma uma decisão. Mas, será a escolha certa? Oneshot.


**Título: **A Escolha Certa

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Casais: **Tristan x Serenity x Duke, Seto x Joey, Téa x Yugi

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **Esta história contém Yaoi. Não gosta, não leia.

**Sumário: **Tristan x Serenity x Duke, Seto x Joey, contém yaoi. Serenity está confusa sobre de quem gosta mais, Tristan ou Duke. Enquanto a escola se prepara para um torneio, Serenity pensa e toma uma decisão. Mas, será a escolha certa? Oneshot.

**A Escolha Certa**

Serenity Wheeler estava a pendurar uma longa fita com a ajuda de Téa. Depois de algum esforço, conseguiram pôr a fita direita.

"Está perfeita." disse Téa, sorrindo.

A escola secundária Dominó iria ter, no dia seguinte, um torneio de cartas que iria reunir alunos de várias escolas. Alguns alunos tinham-se voluntariado para decorar e limpar a escola, como era o caso de Serenity, Téa, Yugi, Tristan e Duke.

Já no caso de Seto e Joey, eles estavam a ser voluntários à força, já que se tinham envolvido numa briga e como castigo teriam mesmo de ajudar a decorar a escola.

Depois de pendurarem a fita, Téa e Serenity foram decorar as mesas que estavam no pavilhão. Yugi, Tristan e Duke estavam a terminar de pôr uma grande faixa vermelha na parede, enquanto Joey e Seto, contrariados, estavam a varrer o chão do pavilhão.

"Estou mesmo confusa, com tudo isto." disse Serenity.

Téa abanou a cabeça, em sinal de compreensão.

"Pois é, ter dois rapazes interessados em ti, não é fácil." disse Téa. "Eu não conheço assim tão bem o Duke, mas o Tristan gosta mesmo de ti e é uma óptima pessoa."

Serenity suspirou.

"Eles são os dois muito queridos." disse ela, sorrindo. "O Tristan deu-me chocolates na semana passada. E o Duke deu-me flores."

"Oh, que queridos. O Yugi deu-me flores logo no início do nosso namoro, mas depois, nunca mais." disse Téa, um pouco aborrecida. "Serenity, se calhar mais vale ficar com os dois como pretendentes. São mais atenciosos assim."

Serenity sorriu.

"Não posso fazer isso. Coitados, estão os dois a tentar conquistar-me. Tenho de lhes dar uma resposta." disse ela, pensativa. "Mas não sei de qual deles gosto mais... gosto dos dois..."

"Hum, eu soube logo que gostava do Yugi, porque ele me fazia sentir especial." disse Téa.

"Eles fazem-me os dois sentir especial." disse Serenity. "É tudo muito confuso. O amor devia ser mais simples."

Nesse momento, uma vassoura passou a voar perto das duas amigas e elas olharam para Seto e Joey. Aparentemente, tinha sido a vassoura de Joey que tinha passado a voar e os dois rapazes estavam envolvidos numa discussão.

"Kaiba, este era o meu lugar! Eu estava a limpar aqui!" gritou Joey.

"O quê? Que eu saiba, não há nenhum letreiro a dizer que esta parte do pavilhão é tua." respondeu Seto. "E tens péssima pontaria. A tua vassoura passou bastante longe de mim."

"Ora, se eu quisesse, acertava-te mesmo." gritou Joey.

Serenity encolheu os ombros.

"Como eu disse, o amor devia ser mais simples." disse Serenity. "Como aqueles dois."

"Pois é, eles estão sempre a implicar um com o outro, mas vê-se logo que é só para chamarem a atenção um do outro." disse Téa. "Admira-me que ainda não estejam juntos."

Por essa altura, Seto e Joey continuavam a discutir e desta vez tinha sido Seto a atirar a sua vassoura contra Joey, mas a vassoura tinha passado bastante longe também.

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus!" gritou Serenity, zangada. "Aqueles dois estão a chatear-me!"

Serenity avançou até Joey e Seto.

"Olhem lá, nós estamos aqui para decorar e limpar a escola e não para discutir." disse ela, zangada.

"Nós não estamos aqui porque queremos." disse Seto.

"A culpa é vossa, porque estão sempre a brigar um com o outro. Toda a gente sabe que vocês gostam um do outro! Porque é que não admitem e em vez de andarem a atirar vassouras um ao outro, ficam calmamente num canto a beijar-se, onde não incomodam ninguém?"

Seto começou a tossir e Joey corou imenso. Téa, Yugi, Duke e Tristan ficaram todos a olhara para Joey e Seto, à espera que eles dissessem alguma coisa.

"Eu... eu não gosto do Wheeler!" disse Seto.

"Nem eu gosto do Kaiba. Odeio-o!" gritou Joey.

Serenity cruzou os braços.

"Sugiro que vão falar os dois para outro lado. Falar. E façam as pazes e dêem beijos. Façam o que quiserem, mas não nos aborreçam mais, por favor." disse Serenity.

Seto e Joey não se mexeram.

"Então, é para hoje!" gritou Serenity.

"Eu... vou à casa de banho." disse Seto, afastando-se.

"E eu... também vou, mas não é para falarmos, nem nos beijarmos." disse Joey.

Os dois saíram do pavilhão. Yugi, Duke, Tristan, Téa e Serenity entreolharam-se e começaram a rir-se.

"Estou a ver que eles não vão voltar para nos ajudar." disse Yugi.

"E viram como o Joey foi logo atrás do Kaiba?" perguntou Téa. "Serenity, de certeza que eles agora se entendem."

"Espero que sim." disse Serenity, voltando às mesas que estava a decorar.

Téa voltou para junto de Serenity e Yugi, Tristan e Duke afastaram-se, começando eles a varrer o pavilhão.

"Vês, Serenity, conseguiste resolver o problema amoroso do teu irmão." disse Téa.

"E quem é que resolve o meu?" perguntou Serenity. "Continuo sem saber se gosto do Tristan ou do Duke."

"Podemos fazer uma lista de comparações." sugeriu Téa. "Comparamos o Tristan e o Duke e o que tu pensas deles."

"Hum... não me parece má ideia."

"Vejamos. Eles têm personalidades diferentes. O Tristan é mais descontraído e divertido, o Duke é mais sério e responsável." disse Téa. "Não achas?"

"Bem, talvez. Mas quando eles estão junto de mim, parecem-se bastante um com o outro, porque só me querem agradar."

"Ok... vejamos, eles também são diferentes ficticiamente. O Tristan é mais alto e tem cabelo castanho. O Duke tem cabelo preto e usa-o apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo." disse Téa. "De que tipo de cabelo gostas mais?"

"Não sei... não sei mesmo." disse Serenity, confusa.

Por essa altura, Duke aproximou-se.

"Serenity, queria perguntar-te uma coisa. Amanhã o torneio vai ser de pares e, apesar de não teres muita experiência com as cartas, gostavas de ser a minha parceira?" perguntou ele.

Serenity abriu a boca de espanto. Mas logo de seguida, foi a vez de Tristan se aproximar.

"Duke, seu traidor! Combinámos convidá-la ao mesmo tempo e ela é que decidia se queria participar no torneio e com quem queria participar." disse Tristan, zangado. "Estavas a tentar que ela aceitasse ir contigo e depois eu já não teria hipótese!"

"Ora, tu é que sugeriste a ideia de pedirmos ao mesmo tempo. Eu não disse que sim, nem que não." respondeu Duke.

"Serenity, queres participar do torneio com um de nós?" perguntou Tristan.

Serenity continuava atordoada e mais uma vez, confusa.

"Rapazes, a Serenity tem de pensar." disse Téa.

"Eu não quero participar do torneio." disse Serenity. "Eu não sei jogar bem, por isso não vou participar."

Duke e Tristan pareceram desapontados.

"E vocês estão a deixar-me confusa." disse ela. "Estão sempre atrás de mim e eu não consigo decidir de qual de vocês é que eu gosto."

"Se quiseres, nós afastamo-nos." disse Tristan.

"Só se fores tu." disse Duke, cruzando os braços. "Serenity, nem podes considerar a hipótese de gostares mais do Tristan do que de mim!"

Serenity ficou aborrecida.

"Duke, não sejas convencido." disse ela. "Não és melhor que o Tristan."

"Querida Serenity, obviamente que sou." disse Duke. "Se me deixares, eu mostro-te que sim."

"Pois não preciso que me mostres nada." disse Serenity e depois virou-se para Tristan. "Tristan, afinal aceito ser o teu par no torneio."

Tristan sorriu e Duke ficou muito zangado.

"O quê? Como é que o podes escolher a ele?!" perguntou Duke.

"Não gosto de pessoas convencidas." disse Serenity.

"Hum, vai ser complicado conviveres com o Kaiba quando ele e o Joey estiverem a namorar." murmurou Téa.

Duke afastou-se, continuando zangado.

"Obrigado por me teres escolhido, Serenity." disse Tristan, sorrindo e afastando-se também.

"Parece que já fizeste uma escolha." disse Téa.

"Parece que sim." disse Serenity. "Vamos ver se é a escolha certa."

Quando Serenity e os outros terminaram as decorações e limpezas, ainda não havia sinais de Seto e Joey.

"Mas para onde terão ido eles?" perguntou Serenity, preocupada.

Nesse momento, Yugi aproximou-se.

"Fui procurar deles na casa de banho. A porta estava trancada... e dava para ouvir uns barulhos estranhos vindos lá de dentro." disse Yugi.

Todos coraram um pouco, imaginando o que Joey e Seto deveriam a estar a fazer.

"Acho melhor irmos embora." sugeriu Tristan. "Eles sabem onde é que moram. Mais tarde, vão lá ter."

No dia seguinte, aconteceu o torneio. Joey e Seto recusaram-se a falar do que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, mas não surpreendendo ninguém, decidiram ser parceiros no torneio.

Serenity e Tristan participaram juntos, mas foram rapidamente vencidos e eliminados.

"Desculpa Serenity, perdemos logo." disse Tristan.

"Não faz mal. O que importa é que foi divertido." disse Serenity, sorrindo.

Seto e Joey acabaram por ser vencidos por Yugi e Duke, que se tinham tornado parceiros durante o torneio, depois de Téa ter decidido não participar. E foram Yugi e Duke que ganharam o torneio.

Depois do torneio, Duke aproximou-se de Serenity, que estava acompanhada de Tristan.

"Vês Serenity, devias ter ficado comigo." disse Duke. "O Tristan é um perdedor e foi por isso que foram logo eliminados."

"Pois eu não acho que ele seja um perdedor." disse Serenity. "Ele é maravilhoso."

Num movimento rápido, Serenity puxou Tristan pelo pescoço e beijou-o. Tristan foi apanhado de surpresa, mas retribuiu o beijo. Duke, furioso, saiu dali rapidamente.

"Serenity..." disse Tristan, depois de quebrarem o beijo.

"Desculpa, Tristan. Foi precipitado, mas descobri que é de ti que eu gosto." disse Serenity, sorrindo.

Tristan sorriu também e beijaram-se novamente. Por essa altura, Joey e Seto aproximaram-se e Joey não parecia contente.

"Serenity, Tristan, o que estão a fazer?!" perguntou Joey, cruzando os braços.

"Estávamos a beijar-nos." disse Serenity.

"Isso vi eu." disse Joey. "Mas não pode ser! Serenity, ainda és muito nova."

"Não sou nada. E gosto do Tristan." disse ela.

"Ai é? Pois vou contar ao pai o que andas a fazer." ameaçou Joey.

"Está bem. E eu conto o que tu e o Kaiba andaram a fazer ontem, os dois, na casa de banho da escola." disse Serenity.

Joey e Seto coraram imenso e Seto começou a tossir.

"É melhor irmos embora e não dizer nada." disse Seto.

"Er... pois... bem, está bem Serenity, se gostas do Tristan, eu aprovo o vosso namoro. Até já." disse Joey saindo rapidamente dali com Seto.

Serenity e Tristan entreolharam-se e sorriram.

"Vês, o Joey já está do nosso lado." disse Serenity, sorrindo. "E ele falou em namoro."

"Sim, falou. E eu vou pedir-te em namoro. Tenho só de encontrar um anel bonito para te dar e o lugar perfeito." disse Tristan.

De seguida, Tristan puxou Serenity e beijou-a, enquanto no céu, vários foguetes, assinalando o final do torneio, explodiram no ar, criando uma mistura de cores. Serenity sabia agora que tinha feito a escolha certa.


End file.
